HOWL
by Louise Bailer
Summary: Após o final da guerra, Jon Snow descobre sua origem e volta à Winterfell com o título de Senhor do Norte, deixando o Trono de Ferro à Daenerys Targaryen. Apesar de tudo estar aparentemente bem, Jon sente-se corrído com o desaparecimento de Arya. A garota volta então para casa e para os braços do antigo irmão, encontrando mais uma vez o sentido da palavra "lar". ONE SHOT.


**ATENÇÃO!**

**Eu não terminei de ler o terceiro livro, portanto o que se passa aqui na fic é uma simples suposição do que pode acontecer. Não caracterizo como spoilers, porque NÃO FAÇO A MÍNIMA IDEIA DE COMO A VERDADEIRA HISTÓRIA TERMINA. Só quis fazer uma fic juntando meus dois personagens preferidos.**

**HOWL**

Os pesadelos a assolavam todas as noites, mas parecia que estavam piores agora que voltara a Winterfell. Cinco anos haviam se passado desde que Jon partiu para a Muralha e ela fora com o pai e sua irmã à corte do antigo Rei Robert e deixara os irmãos e a mãe para trás. Grande parte deles havia deixado para sempre, bem sabia. Seu pai se fora, sua mãe e seu irmão Robb também. Oh, Robb, tão jovem, tão cheio de vida. Como sentia falta de todos. Também havia Jon, que Arya já tinha perdido as esperanças de reencontrar algum dia. Pensou que o irmão a quem Sansa insistia em chamar de "bastardo" estava morto, assim como metade de sua família. No entanto, o havia encontrado.

Lembrava-se com clareza do dia em que o reencontrara, há duas semanas atrás. Lembrava-se de como Jon deixou a espada cair ao ver seu rosto e correu a seu encontro, tomando-a num abraço cheio de beijos e lágrimas. Lembrava-se de largar sua própria espada para corresponder fortemente ao abraço, e perceber que não eram só os olhos de Jon a se encherem d'água. Lembrava-se que o meio-irmão já não se importava em demonstrar fraqueza, desde que ela estivesse em seus braços e sob sua proteção. Lembrou-se, então, das palavras do pai: _um homem que chora pelos seus não é fraco, pelo contrário, prova ser o mais bravo de todos os homens_.

Assim que seus pensamentos se direcionaram ao pai, Arya soluçou. Via o sangue jorrando do lugar onde antes fora seu pescoço e sua cabeça sendo entregue à Joffrey. Viu o chão manchado de sangue no Casamento Vermelho, viu o corpo de sua mãe e seu irmão jazidos imóveis e estilhaçados pelo chão. Via a Rainha Lannister vindo em sua direção com uma espada ensanguentada chamando por seu nome.

- Arya - a Rainha dizia - Arya, Arya, acorde.

Abriu os olhos lacrimosos e encontrou outros tão cinzentos quanto os seus a lhe fitarem preocupados. Somente quando Jon a acordou que percebera que estava gritando. Colocou-se a soluçar e chorar descontroladamente.

- Mataram-o, Jon, mataram-o - a garota chorava - toda a minha família está morta, eles mataram a todos.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Passara cinco anos sobrevivendo por sua própria conta, empunhando uma espada, lutando com quem quer que fosse, se passara por homem, matara mais tantos do que podia contar e, no entanto, estava agora ali chorando desesperadamente, agarrada à camisa de linho de Jon, enquanto esse segurava seu rosto e sussurrava para que se acalmasse.

- Eu estou sozinha - ela sussurrou, mais para si do que para ele.

- Não, não está - ele respondeu, beijando-lhe as lágrimas - eu estou aqui. Te procurei por todos os cantos nesses últimos cinco anos, Arya. Não faz ideia do quanto senti sua falta e do quão arrasado fiquei quando disseram-me que estava morta. Mas você está aqui, e eu estou aqui também. Nunca vou deixar que nada te aconteça, nunca.

Ele a colocou no colo e a embalava, como quando ela era apenas uma garotinha menor do que Rickon fora quando deixou Winterfell. A garota se agarrava à gola da camisa dele com força e enterrou a cabeça na curva do ombro do rapaz. Jon sentia as lágrimas dela escorrerem por seu pescoço, causando uma sensação incômoda, mas não se importava.

- Era melhor que eu estivesse morta mesmo - ela disse, com a respiração mais controlada. Jon sentiu uma ira subir-lhe a espinha, mas a trancou quando chegou à garganta. Respirou fundo três vezes e só então falou:

- Então eu morreria também.

- Não seja estúpido, Jon - a garota ralhou teimosamente. Jon quis rir ao perceber que a teimosia e o temperamento de Arya estavam intocados - uma coisa nada tem a ver com a outra.

- Tem sim - ele retrucou sério - se fosse o seu corpo inerte a chegar a Winterfell e ao alcance de meus olhos, eu assinaria minha própria sentença de morte e deceparia minha própria cabeça.

Arya sentou-se ereta no colo de Jon, seus olhos no alcance da testa do irmão. Olhos tão cinzentos quanto os do rapaz, agora Senhor de Winterfell. Ele percebia que estava prestes a cometer o maior erro de sua vida, _não, não o maior_, pensou, _meu maior erro foi tê-la deixado para trás há cinco anos_. Há exatos cinco anos uma carta fora enviada à Muralha, onde davam a Jon a notícia de que o pai fora executado, uma irmã mantida cativa e a outra não se tinha notícia. Primeiro ficara abalado com a morte do pai, mas fora o sumiço de Arya que tornava seus sonhos em pesadelo. Passara noites imaginando coisas terríveis a acontecer com a irmãzinha, e dias lembrando-se de seu sorriso doce, seu gênio forte e do quanto sentia falta daquela garotinha de olhos espertos e cabelos bagunçados.

Quando decidiu deixar a muralha, a procurava em todo o lugar que ia, rezava aos deuses antigos que a protegessem e, quando descobriu a verdade sobre sua mãe e seu pai e renunciara ao trono de Ferro, fora nomeado Senhor de Winterfell e determinara que tropas fossem em diferentes direções à sua procura. Foi já em Winterfell que recebera a notícia de que ela estaria provavelmente morta e que continuar as buscas era inútil. Porém ela voltou, com os cabelos tão bagunçados quanto lembrava, suja e com espada em punho.

Nas duas semanas que decorreram desde sua volta, Jon mantinha-se sempre perto da irmã, que percebera já não ser uma criança. A beleza de sua juventude não passara desapercebida perante seus olhos, e isso o deixava envergonhado e furioso consigo mesmo. _Ela é minha irmãzinha!_, ele repetia mentalmente a si mesmo. Durante as refeições, levava uma de suas mãos por baixo da mesa até as dela, que permaneciam cruzadas em cima do colo. Nas primeiras vezes que o fizera, notara que a garota se desvencilhava do aperto de sua mão e saía da sala, porém na última semana a garota apenas apertava mais a mão dele contra a sua. Isso o deixava tranquilo e com uma estranha e saltitante sensação no estômago. Por vezes escutava as pessoas murmurando acerca da semelhança de Arya com Lyanna, sua falecida mãe. Jon achava que Arya era ainda mais bonita. E odiava-se mais ainda por isso.

Aquela noite, assim como outras, Jon não conseguira dormir. Muitas coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Ele temia o sentimento que tinha em relação à irmã. _Prima_, a voz em sua cabeça o lembrava. Sentia-se envergonhado por pensar em Arya daquela forma, por querê-la tanto, por pegar-se pensando com frequência que ela era o que Tio Benjen o prevenira antes de se tornar Patrulheiro. _Jamais poderá conhecer o amor de uma mulher, casar e fazer filhos,_ as palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. _Não sou mais um Patrulheiro, sou o Senhor de Winterfell_, ele tentava lembrar-se, a fim de aplacar um pouco a culpa que o consumia.

Levantou-se da cama e começou a caminhar pelos corredores. Sua intenção era ir até o bosque sagrado e rezar, mas ouviu os gritos de Arya e correu ao seu quarto, encontrando a garota se debatendo e gritando no sono.

- Não diga uma bobagem dessas, Jon - a garota disse séria, sentada em seu colo - nem mesmo Rickon seria tão estúpido.

Jon baixou a cabeça e enconstou-a no queixo de Arya. A garota correu os dedos até os cachos negros e espessos do rapaz e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Jon - a garota confessou.

O jovem Senhor de Winterfell estreitou os braços em volta do corpo de Arya e a apertou contra si, sussurrando que também sentira muito a falta dela. Ele subiu uma das mãos até o queixo da garota, baixando-o levemente para que seus olhos estivessem na mesma altura dos dele. Os dois encararam-se por longos minutos, deixando transparecer todos os medos e sentimentos que tinham um para com o outro. Jon não quebrou o contato quando pôs em palavras o que lhe estava sufocando.

- Eu te amo tanto, Arya.

A garota arregalou os olhos cinzentos. Jon temeu que ela saísse correndo, que fosse embora de Winterfell para nunca mais ser vista, e estreitou mais ainda o braço em volta dela. Porém, para a sua surpresa, Arya tomou-lhe a mão que estava em seu queixo e a levou aos lábios, depositando ali um pequeno e casto beijo. Depois soltou-lhe gentilmente a mesma mão e levou suas próprias ao rosto de Jon, trazendo seu próprio rosto para mais perto, até que os lábios se tocassem. E foi a milímetros de distância dos lábios de Jon que Arya respondeu.

- Eu também te amo, Jon.

Jon cortou o espaço entre os dois e a tomou em um beijo. Apenas pressionara os próprios lábios nos dela. Sentiu ela abrir levemente os lábios e então os tocou levemente com a ponta de sua língua. Arya levou sua língua ao encontro da de Jon e ele aprofundou o beijo. Era um beijo calmo, mas Jon conseguia sentir a urgência da garota, que agarrava seus cabelos com força. Quis sorrir disso. O rapaz sentia o corpo esquentar e tinha a sensação de que não estava perto o suficiente dela, então a pressionou mais ainda contra si, deitando-a de volta na cama e colocando-se acima dela. Separaram-se em busca de ar e Arya baixou o rosto, fazendo com que sua testa tocasse os lábios de Jon. E foi quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo.

- Desculpe-me - ele sussurrou, beijando-a na testa e se afastando. Arya segurou seus braços para que ele não se movesse.

- Não, fique aqui comigo.

- Arya, nós... - ele não sabia o que diria, só conseguia pensar no calor que estava sentindo e no quanto queria terminar o que estavam prestes a começar.

- Por favor - ela pediu num sussurro.

Jon então deitou-se ao lado dela e a virou de frente para ele. A garota aproximou mais o corpo, aconchegando-se ao peito dele. O jovem Senhor levou uma das mãos de Arya até os lábios e a beijou inúmeras vezes. O calor havia passado e agora sentia-se tranquilo, feliz por estar ali com ela. Ele a tomou nos braços e a abraçou, sentindo suas respirações se tranquilizarem. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao perceber que seus corações batiam no mesmo compasso. Talvez sempre tivesse sido assim, talvez ela simplesmente fosse dele e ele dela. Procurou pelos lábios dela e os selou mais uma vez, sentindo a garota retribuir ao lhe abraçar mais forte.

Jon girou até estar sobre a garota novamente, e a beijou ternamente nos lábios, desceu pelo pescoço até atingir o ombro. Trilhou todo o caminho de volta até os lábios dela e então encostou sua testa no nariz da garota, que depositou ali um beijo. O rapaz sentia o calor voltar ao seu corpo e tinha uma vaga ideia de que se não saísse daquele quarto imediatamente acabaria por cometer alguma insanidade. Jon já havia quebrado o juramento e estado com uma mulher antes, Ygritte, mas nunca a amara, nunca havia conhecido o amor de uma mulher. _Até agora_, ele pensava. Arya segurou o rosto do rapaz e o obrigou a lhe olhar. Ela sorriu-lhe, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem, que eles estavam bem. Jon levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto da garota, afastando a franja comprida e castanha que caía sobre o rosto dela.

- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim - ele sussurrou, segurando a mecha entre os dedos. O cabelo de Arya já havia crescido, estava um pouco abaixo do ombro e um pouco mais comprido do que fora quando Jon deixara Winterfell. Ela sorriu. Ele a beijou.

Jon distribuiu inúmeros beijos por toda a extensão do corpo de Arya, e ela fez o mesmo. A garota mordeu os lábios e cerrou os olhos com força quando sua barreira era rompida. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, e Jon secou-as com beijos. Os dois se amaram por um tempo que nunca conseguiram determinar, e Jon sorriu ao ver que a garota se deleitava quando os dois atingiram o ápice juntos. Arya enrubesceu ao ver como Jon a encarava e ele, por sua vez, jurou para si mesmo que nunca a vira tão bonita.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo se repreendendo por ser tão estúpida, afinal, ele já vira tudo o que tinha para ver.

Jon girou até que Arya estivesse em cima de si, e puxou o longo cobertor de pele para que tapasse os dois. A garota apoiou os braços em cima do peito do rapaz e sua cabeça em cima dos braços. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seu rosto e a colocou atrás da orelha.

- De todas as vezes que me pego pensando em como te amo - ele sussurrou - tenho absoluta certeza de que nunca a amei tanto quanto neste momento.

Ela sorriu.

- A questão agora é - ele continuou, em um tom mais alto - se me deixa amá-la todos os dias, para sempre.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Jon? - ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Arya nunca quis ser uma lady, e casar ou ser tratada como uma nunca esteve em seus planos. Prova disso era ter se entregado a alguém que não era seu marido, pelo simples fato de amar essa pessoa. Tinha certeza que Jon a amava em resposta, mas ficou hesitante ao ouví-lo pedir para tê-la todos os dias. Casar nunca esteve em seus planos, mas será que até ela, Arya Stark, conseguiria ser de um homem sem ser dele de verdade? Ela engoliu em seco e Jon inverteu as posições outra vez, colocando-se em cima dela, encostando seus narizes. Ele a encarava com amor e devoção, e foi com surpresa que Arya escutou o jovem Senhor do Norte sussurrar.

- Eu quero dizer, Arya - ele acariciava seu rosto - que quero que seja minha e me deixe amá-la todos os dias até o final de nossas vidas.

Ele correu os lábios até o ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Case-se comigo, Lady Stark. Seja minha esposa.

Arya arregalou os olhos, mas logo relaxou ao sentir os olhos cinzentos de Jon queimando os seus, implorando por uma resposta.

- Não me chame de Lady! - ela ralhou, sorrindo - mesmo sua esposa, prefiro que me chame de Arya.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e colo da garota.

- Isso é um sim? - ele perguntou contra o queixo da garota.

- Sim - ela respondeu, rindo.

E se amaram mais uma vez. A primeira de muitas.


End file.
